modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6619
19 lipca 2013 30 maja 2017 |reżyseria= David Shaughnessy Michael StichSceny poza studiem |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Shannon B. Bradley |producenci=Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Cynthia J. Popp Casey Kasprzyk Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 6618. « 6619. » 6620. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie thumb|300px|Quinn namawia Wyatta, by zapomniał o HopeW Quinn Artisan Jewelery, Wyatt wspomina matce, że Hope nadal ciekawi historia jego wisiorka. Quinn wolałaby jednak, by syn przestał go nosić, sugerując, że taka biżuteria jest już niemodna. Tymczasem Wyatt znajduje w Internecie zdjęcie Liama i Billa, noszących identyczne wisiorki, i ponownie wypytuje o to matkę. Quinn domyśla się, że ciekawość syna zrodziła się przez Hope i stanowczo przekonuje go, by przestał się z nią widywać. Wyatt nie rozumie takiego nastawienia matki w stosunku do miłej Hope. Mężczyzna wyczytuje w sieci, że Katie Logan zwolniła Billa i przejęła jego firmę. Wyatt żartobliwie stwierdza, że świetnie byłoby, gdyby miał ojca miliardera. Wyraźnie poirytowana Quinn prosi syna, by skupił się na pracy. Wyatt wypytuje jednak matkę o jej życie miłosne, gdyż od lat z nikim się ona nie spotykała. Wkrótce, Wyatt wspomina teorię Hope na temat jego pokrewieństwa ze Spencerami. Kiedy mówi o tym matce, nie może ona uwierzyć w słowa Hope i zapewnia syna, że jego ojciec zmarł przed wieloma laty. Sugeruje również, że Hope nie odpowiada pochodzenie i status Wyatta, dlatego fantazjuje o jego domniemanym pokrewieństwie z bogatymi Spencerami. Wyatt stanowczo zaprzecza i zapewnia, że Hope ciężko pracuje na swój sukces i posiada własne zasady moralne. Quinn prosi jednak syna, by nie starał się konkurować z Liamem i znalazł sobie lepszą dziewczynę. Zapewnia Wyatta, że jest dumna z jego zaangażowania w pracę, ale nie powinien on przebywać w towarzystwie rodzin Spencerów czy Forresterów. Wyatt wyznaje jednak matce, że zaczyna zakochiwać się w Hope, mimo iż spotyka się ona z "idiotą" Liamem Spencerem. thumb|left|300px|Katie kłóci się z BrookeW Spencer Publications, Brooke upomina Katie, że powinna się wstydzić sposobu, w jaki odebrała Billowi jego firmę. Oburzona Katie wypomina siostrze, że to ona wszystko zaczęła, kiedy przespała się ze Spencerem. Brooke oznajmia jednak, że wszyscy są winni tej sytuacji, a Bill przepraszał już wielokrotnie. Uważa, że siostra przesadza i chce zemścić się na byłym mężu, któremu jedynie zależy na zjednoczeniu rodziny. Katie szczyci się jednak swoim dokonaniem i przypomina, że nikogo nie oszukała, a poprosiła jedynie męża o 1% udziałów w firmie. Odpiera ataki Brooke na temat jej niedoświadczenia i przewiduje, że firma pod jej rządami będzie znakomicie funkcjonować, a kiedyś przejmie ją Will. Brooke uważa jednak, ze siostra zawsze żałuje swoich pochopnych decyzji, od których już potem nie ma odwrotu, przypominając jej odejścia od Billa, który zawsze ją przyjmował z powrotem. Katie kpi z "dobroduszności" męża i stwierdza, że on i Brooke pasują do siebie idealnie. Brooke wspomina, że to Katie próbowała zeswatać ją i Billa, lecz Katie przypomina, że miała depresję. Jest wściekła, że jej własna siostra stoi po stronie Spencera. Prosi siostrę, by nie udawała radości, gdyż Bill jest teraz wolny. Brooke ponownie upomina siostrę, by opamiętała się, zanim na dobre straci Billa. Przypomina, że wielokrotnie dawała mu do zrozumienia, że nie chce mieć z nim nic wspólnego i praktycznie popchnęła go w jej ramiona. Wściekła Katie nie dowierza w argumentację siostry i żąda, by przestała ona zaprzeczać temu, że kocha Billa. "Jesteś nałogowym kłamcą. Twoje słowa nic nie znaczą. Stephanie miała rację - jesteś zwykłą dziwką z Doliny", wykrzykuje Katie. Osłupiona Brooke wymierza Katie siarczysty policzek. thumb|300px|Liam oświadcza się HopePrzed rezydencją Brooke, Liam informuje Hope o swojej niespodziance i prosi, by zaprosiła go do środka. Kiedy wchodzą do posiadłości, Liam pokazuje Hope swoją rękę i deklaruje, że kończąc swoje małżeństwo, jest gotów na rozpoczęcie nowego życia. Kobieta tłumaczy Spencerowi, że nie mogą wciąż kręcić się w kółko i musi mieć ona pewność, że nie wróci on do Steffy, kiedy ta pojawi się w mieście. "Jestem twój", deklaruje Liam, zapewniając, że jego związek ze Steffy jest definitywnie zakończony. Niebawem, oboje udają się na spacer po ogrodzie Brooke. Zatrzymują się przy fontannie, z której Liam wydobywa pierścionek zaręczynowy. Oznajmia, że w ten sposób chce udowodnić Hope, że jest gotów na rozpoczęcie z nią nowego życia, które powinni zacząć już we Włoszech. Mężczyzna prosi ojca Fontanę, by ten wyszedł z ukrycia, lecz po chwili oznajmia, że żartował. Liam komplementuje Hope i prosi, by została jego żoną. Przypisy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Quinn Fuller Kategoria:Katie Logan 2